


Alphabet Soup: Quiet Morning

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Sorry Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: When Lalli comes back home from work Emil has gone missing. Good thing he didn't go missing very far!





	Alphabet Soup: Quiet Morning

Emil wasn't at home. Lalli frowned slightly, Emil was always at home and awake and preparing breakfast when Lalli got off work. That's how it was supposed to be, how he liked it. He checked the whole apartment a third time, just to make sure he hadn't missed Emil, or that Emil wasn't hiding someplace to surprise him, but no. No Emil. Lalli went back to the hallway, searched for clues. Emil's shoes were missing. Maybe Emil had stayed the night at Siv and Torbjörn's place. Lalli hoped that was it, but whenever Emil did that he usually left a message for Lalli. Maybe Emil was on his way home from the store. Except no stores were open this early. Lalli let out a sigh and grabbed his coat.

 xxxxxx

Emil didn't know where he was. He didn't recognize the street, didn't recognize the buildings, didn't recognize the people. He ran around, trying to spot _anything_ that was familiar, but he couldn't. His memory was blank. He stopped, tried to calm himself. He knew his name, his age, his... He couldn't remember if he had a job, but that was less important right now. First he needed to figure out where he was. He grabbed the first person he spotted, slurred out a question. They looked at him, broke free of his grip and hurried on their way. Emil felt panic returning again. He needed to figure out where he was, needed to find his way home. Did he even have a home? How could he find out? If only he could find someone who knew him... Someone like... He heard someone calling his name, looked around. Finally, a face he recognized. Lalli.

xxxxxx 

”Emil!”

Lalli watched Emil freeze, turning around. His eyes widened before he rushed to Lalli, threw himself into Lalli's arms and buried his face in Lalli's chest. Emil's shoulders shook and Lalli looked awkwardly to the side.

”What are you doing here?”

”I...”

Emil hesitated. Lalli waited, pulled away from Emil and looked at him.

”I just got myself some fresh air.”

Emil was pale, his speech slurred. Lalli frowned again and put a hand on Emil's back.

”Let's get you home, okay?”

Emil nodded, let Lalli lead him. Lalli glanced at Emil, saw him stumble over his own feet, unable to walk steadily. It wasn't far from the apartment, he was glad he had found Emil so quickly, but something was definately wrong with him. He opened the door, let Emil inside and closed the door behind them. Emil looked around, confusion written in his face. Lalli kicked off his shoes, hung his coat and went inside. Emil looked at his own feet, stared at them.

”Coming?”

Emil pulled off his shoes, followed Lalli inside. He didn't recognize the apartment, but if Lalli said he lived there it was true, wasn't it? Lalli crossed his arms over his chest, stared at Emil. Something was definately wrong. He grabbed Emil's hand.

”Let's get you to bed.”

Lalli dragged Emil into the bedroom, and Emil stared at the bed. It was a one-person bed, but he hadn't seen another bedroom when he was dragged in there.

”...where do I sleep?”

”In the bed.”

”...but then you don't have anyplace to sleep.”

Lalli had to focus to understand Emil's words, finally got them and pushed Emil into the bed.

”I usually sleep under it.”

He got Emil to lie down, tried to tuck him in, but Emil kicked the cover off again and Lalli decided it wasn't worth the trouble. He patted Emil's head.

”Sleep.”

Lalli was about to walk away when Emil's hand grabbed his. He turned back around, but Emil wasn't looking at him.

”Stay with me...”

Emil was scared. Lalli sank down on the bed, put his hand on Emil's shoulder.

”You're safe here.”

Emil's body shook, shivered. Lalli tried pulling the blanket over him again, but Emil kicked it off. He felt trapped under it. Lalli ran his fingers through Emil's forelock, pulled it away from his eyes. There were tears in them and Lalli let out a sigh. Emil moved back, pressed himself against the wall.

”Please...” Emil whispered.

Lalli didn't like sleeping in the bed, but Emil's voice was desperate and he laid down in it. Emil cuddled up against him and Lalli put an arm around Emil, buried his fingers in Emil's hair. He could tell the moment Emil fell asleep.

xxxxxx 

Emil's head pounded. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to close out what little light there was in the room. He couldn't remember how he got back to the bed and when he tried to work his way back in time his headache increased and he gave up. There were sounds in the kitchen. Was Lalli making food? He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow.

He shouldn't have.

Pain exploaded, blinded him, and his body responded by emptying his stomach over the pillow. His head fell down again and he breathed heavily, closed his eyes. Quick, light steps and then Lalli's hand was on his shoulder.

”Emil, are you okay?”

It was a stupid question, Lalli knew that, and Emil didn't seem to be able to answer. Lalli left again, dampened a towel and fetched a paper towel before returning to the bedroom. He cleaned Emil's face before gently lifting his head and throwing the pillow on the floor. Emil still had his eyes shut and Lalli tucked the blanket over him, sat down on the bed.

”Where does it hurt?”

Emil placed his palm against his forehead. All of his head was painful, but the part behind the forehead was definately worst. Lalli took Emil's hand, placed the towel against his forehead instead. Emil relaxed a little.

”Did you hit your head?”

”Dunno...”

Lalli ran his fingers through Emil's hair, stopped when he reached the back. There was something in the hair and he leaned over Emil. Blood, and quite a lot of it.

”I think you did.”

”nn...”

”Should I call for a doctor?”

Emil shook his head. Lalli got out of the bed again, pulled the curtains over the window to close the light out. He glanced at Emil again. Emil had cuddled down under the blanket and his breathing was a lot more relaxed.

”Just gonna finish breakfast, then I'll come back. Okay?”

”mm...”

Lalli left the bedroom, went back into the kitchen. He'd call Siv later, ask for her advice, and if Emil wasn't better the next day he'd _absolutely_ call the doctor.

 


End file.
